Eu Realmente Te Quero
by Viidel
Summary: Bem, esta cena passase no Shippuden. Sakura pensa nos seus sentimentos em relação a Naruto e aceita a ideia que o ama. E logo decide contar para ele. NARUSAKU Short&Oneshot primeira Fic que eu subo, leiam por favor e espero que gostem! mandem reviews.


**Heyy Heyy :')** Esta é a primeira Fic que eu subo! Foi feita à pouco tempo, está pequenina e simples.

Esta cena passa-se no Shippuden, quando a Sakura descobre que realmente ama Naruto e decide contar tudo para ele.! Foi uma ideia que tive num dia que por acaso estava muito inspirada. Espero que gostem.

**Eu realmente te quero.**

"_Ultimamente eu não sei bem o que tem se passado comigo, eu já não sinto aquilo que sentia por Sasuke, talvez por ele ter ido embora e eu não saber nada dele agora. Mas então que sensação maravilhosa que eu sinto quando vejo aquele jovem loiro? Eu não sei. Eu não quero admitir, mas penso que me apaixonei por ele. Ele cresceu, está diferente, está lindo, mas continua imbecil na mesma. Mas eu agora acho piada a isso! Antes odiava-o. Agora não. O ódio que supostamente sentia por ele, foi-se transformando em amor. Penso que compreendo agora essa tal sensação. Nem preciso de citar o nome, pois toda gente sabe do que estou falando. Esta sensação é maravilhosa comparada com a qual sentia quando tinha o Sasuke por perto. Antes apenas gostava de alguém. Agora amo. Antes era uma criança e não pensava em coisas sérias. Agora não. Cresci. Amadureci. Agora tudo o que eu penso e faço é mais sério. Preciso de me desabafar! Mas com quem? Com a Ino? Ela não. Talvez com a Hinata, mas ouvi dizer que ela também gostava do Naruto e se for verdade era um pouco mau. Ela pode gostar dele, mas eu amo ele. Não consigo parar de pensar nele! É tão bom sentir-me assim deste modo. Tenho que contar para ele o que sinto. Deus queira que ele ainda sinta por mim o que sentia a uns anos atrás. Mas ele cresceu, e como eu comecei a ver o amor de maneira diferente, ele também pode ter mudado. Agora estou com medo. Já não sei. Apenas sei que te amo Naruto Uzumaki."_- Pensava a adolescente de cabelos rosa, Sakura. Ela bem necessitava daqueles pensamentos. Arrumar as ideias no sítio certo. E aquele era o momento apropriado. Já era de madrugada, e ela ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer. A fogueira já tinha apagado, mas todos os seus amigos estavam a dormir. Mas um deles levantou-se. Era ele, o seu predilecto, o seu príncipe.

"_É agora, aproveita este momento para contares o que realmente sente por ele. Eu sei que sou capaz." _– Sakura levantou-se. Ela tentou ganhar força e coragem para fazer o que estava no seu pensamento. Isso era tão difícil. Quando era o Sasuke ela mostrava que gostava dele a toda hora, mesmo à frente dele. Mas com o Naruto era diferente. Tudo era diferente.

- Naruto, espere! – Finalmente ela consegui ganhar um pouco de coragem, ao menos para o chamar.

- Sakura, estás acordada a estas horas? – respondeu ele com aquele sorriso que só ele mesmo conseguia fazer.

- Sim, estou sem sono. Podemos falar?

- Claro, diz lá!

Sakura respirou fundo. Era agora. Ela era uma rapariga forte, sabia que ia conseguir.

- Naruto, eu nunca pensei que algum dia iria te dizer isto…

- O quê?

Sakura voltou a respirar fundo. Nunca pensou que ia precisar de tanta coragem. Mas ela tinha toda que era preciso.

- Eu… Eu…

- Tu…

- Eu apaixonei-me por ti!

- Sakura, não é hora para brincadeiras!

- Mas eu não estou a brincar! Eu amo-te Naruto Uzumaki! Mas se tu não já não gostas de mim eu não me importo, juro que não. Desde que continuamos a ser amigos.

- Mas ainda te amo Sakura. Tu não sabes o quanto queria ouvir isso vindo de ti. Eu secalhar estou a sonhar.

- Não estás não. És a pessoa que mais quero.

Naruto chegou perto dela. Olhou-a nos olhos. Lentamente começou a encostar os seus lábios nos dela. Os dois deram o seu primeiro e muito esperado beijo. Um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Sakura apenas pensava: _"Ainda bem que consegui contar. Ainda bem."_

**E aí gostaram? Eu espero muito, mas mesmo muito que sim! Mandem Reviews por favor O.O. Sayonaraa!**


End file.
